A Cursed Gift
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: On the anniversary of Lily's death, Snape's goddaughter reminds him that love isn't a curse but a gift and presnts him with a very orignal gift of her own that Snape will cherish forever. First Harry Potter Fanfic.


It was a stormy summer night in Spinner's End but it didn't bother Severus at all as her attempted to tidy up the place. After all, he had nothing better to do anyways in his 'crummy' little house, barely strong enough to stay together. He grumbled when his walls rattled and knocked a book right off of the shelf. As he slowly bent to pick it up he noticed it was opened to a particular page. The borders were nice and golden and the page was a faded crimson. _Lily Evans_ was the title printed in the same Gryffindor Gold as the border. He gingerly stared at the portrait with something more in his dark eyes. Could it be compassion and love? In the worn out photo, Lily smiled and her bright green eyes were lit up with laughter and kindness. Something he had seen when they were friends.  
>He hadn't even budged from that spot for hours just leaned against the bookcase and simply looked at his girl, thinking what could have been until he was interrupted by a knock.<p>

"Uncle Severus? Open the door, it's pouring out!" cried his goddaughter.

He quickly stashed the photo in his pocket and strode towards the door. "What brings you here, Carmella?" He glanced down boredly at her.

"Mother and father are in town for a gala, but I managed to make my way here. So, what are you up to?"

"Just reading." Was his blunt reply. Carmella nervously twiddled her thumbs about. Out of all the godfathers in the world, why he? Why did grandmother have to befriend his mother at Hogwarts?

"That's all you ever do, Uncle Severus, that and hate on Harry Potter."

"Whatever, I'll make something for you to drink than," said the horrible host.

"Thank you," She said and walked about examining the books. There were thousands but not a single interesting one. "You know what today is?"  
>"The day where you come to visit my outside of school for the first time?" Severus said sarcastically. It was true. All summer she spent her days with her family and even at school she rarely visited him for 'fun'.<p>

"No, it's the day that…"  
>"What is it?" he snapped.<p>

"The day when Harry's parents died, but he lived. I came to ask you something Uncle Severus." Carmella stated. To her, her godfather seemed to have flinched and even showed a bit sadness in his eyes when she said that Harry's parents died. But he replied just as coolly.

"Then ask away."

"Why didn't Harry die? I mean if the one who shan't be named killed Lily and James Potter, one of the best witches and wizards of the time, how could he not kill a baby?"  
>Carmella obviously known the answer, but wanted to hear Severus's side out of curiosity.<p>

"Because of Lily." He said quietly, emotionally.

"Lily?" Carmella pretended to sound shocked.

"I told him not to kill Lily-but Lily sacrificed her life for Harry out of love. Love is horrid thing, never fall into its curse." He spat bitterly and thudded down on an old chair.  
>"Love isn't a curse, it's a gift. I know that you loved Lily,"<p>

Severus decided not to defend himself. Carmella knew everything it seemed.

"But if you loved Lily so much why are you so mean to Harry?"

Severus growled with anger. "Everything has to be about Harry doesn't it? Is this why you came here? To talk about you're beloved Harry. For crying out loud, he's only going into his sixth year and you're into your seventh!"

"What does age have to do with anything?" said Carmella calmly.

"Not the point. Harry Potter isn't you're concern. You're older than him and I expect you to be a leader and not kiss Potter's shoes."

"You sucked up to Lily though," she couragesly continued. "Why don't you tell anyone you're true loyalties? Everyone is beginning to get suspicious."

"No one should no. I can't bear the humiliation." He said firmly.

"Why, what is there to be ashamed about!"

"I have a reputation and it is to keep your Potter safe, is that understood!"

"Yes," she said mocking his tone. "There is one last thing I would like to do."  
>"Now what?" He rolled his eyes and watched as his goddaughter pulled out her wand.<p>

"_Fac pristinam amator appareat!" _She said and her slender wand outlined the shape of a woman. A _ghostly_ woman rather, with thin wavy red hair and green almond shaped eyes.

Severus's jaw dropped as he gapped at his life-time love.

"_Sev" _said her thin voice.

"Lily?" he replied silently.

"_Thank you, Sev, for watching out for my son." _

"It's for you, Lily." He stepped closer and closer to her figure and tears began to streak down his face. "I'm so sorry Lily. I hadn't ment for any of this to happen!"  
>"<em>You didn't know any better, it's alright." <em>Lily rubbed his back soothingly, the way she used to when he was upset.

"How can I make up for it?" Severus said weakly. "I'll do anything."

"_You're already protecting my Harry and that is all I want from you." _

"As you wish, Lil'." He showed a hint of smile when he used her nickname.

"_Thanks, Sev." _Without warning she gave him a quick peck on the lips and seemed to have disapating into thin air whilst the kiss was still going on. He reached out and held her translucent arm until she was all gone.

"I'm sorry it didn't last longer, Uncle Severus. It think my spells need more tuning.

"It' s alright, Carmella, I've had all the time in the world…"

_Sorry that it isn't the best story ever. It's my first Harry Potter fanfic and I tried really hard. Constructive criticism is most welcome. I'd based the story sort of out of the fact that I love the Severus/Lily pairing and also this picture, which I think is the best picture ever done for the Harry Potter world._

./_

_Thank you for giving this a chance and reading. Please review! _


End file.
